


Cats of Interest: Catnip Mouse

by look_turtles



Series: Cats of Interest [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cat!John's birthday and he gets a catnip mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats of Interest: Catnip Mouse




End file.
